I just can't say no
by brightening
Summary: Takes place after the LO when Annabeth and Percy had their first kiss; however after the kiss their relationship crashed before it had a chance to develop. Annabeth and Percy went separate ways after things started calming down and Annabeth falls in love with Nico. Percy realized what he lost at that moment and he spiraled downwards both emotionally and mentally.
1. Authors note (Don't skip please)

**Authors note:**

Just trying this publishing thing out before I post anything at all. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will be updating this story and adding in the first chapter as soon as I finish revising, moving stuff around, and editing out as much mistakes as I can. I would love it if I get reviews and constructive criticism but no flames please. Since English isn't my first language (not my second also) so you can only expect that much from me. Sorry for inconvenience and I hope you can enjoy my first fic.


	2. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or themes created by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's note:** I will be writing in Percy's POv until Artemis shows up then I will be switching back and forth. Sometimes I will go into third person view so it'll be easier to describe things. Again this is my first time so please no flames. But I do love reviews and constructive criticism!

**Percy POV**

I was walking towards the bonfire since it was almost time for dinner there. Being the typical teenager I was feeling extremely bored and was taking my time walking there. Not knowing what else to do I headed for the stream on my way to the bonfire instinctively. Being the son of poseidon, water always feels like bliss and home, so naturally I am attracted to it.

After spending years by the streams, rivers, the beach, and oftentimes the lake I had not only loved the water but I also have grown to love nature. I love it especially during the nightime when the moon shines and silver glitter showers down to cover everything and anything under it. It makes the water so serene and graceful. Watching the ripples along the water like liquid silver makes me smile.

Enjoying myself as I splash around in the water going towards the general direction of the bonfire I heard a slight moan. I stopped dead on the track and looked around for the source of the sound and soon I heard someone moan again to the left.

My curiosity and my mind debated as I thought to myself. "hmmm. I don't think I should go look because I pretty sure that I'll regret it and it would be invading their 'private time' together but I wonder who it is and if they are doing what I think they are doing..." The debate raged on but I finally gave up because it was starting to become nonsense as I kept going at it. I was nicknamed as Seaweed brain by the beautiful Annabeth was exactly because I don't think.

Thinking about Annabeth just made my hormones rage and it didn't help that I was constantly hearing the moaning and whispering to the left of me. I got a hard on instantly as dark thoughts entered my mind and I sighed at what a sick pervert I am. But I can't help but remember when Annabeth and I had our first kiss...

_Flashback_

_I was staring into the unbelievably sexy and beautiful stormy grey eyes and hugging her perfect body close to mine. My hormones felt like it was going to burst out of my body from the amount coursing through my body. We were both staring at each other and leaning in for the kiss when I felt hands push us into the river. I yelped as I fell as Annabeth screamed a little. So cute. We crashed into the water and I willed a water bubble to form around us so we could breath and her lips crashed onto my body._

_I was numbed by how fast she leaned in to kiss me and was numbed. After recovering from the shock I felt a slight tingling sensation on my lips and in my chest as it blossomed out like a gorgeous flower. It felt intense and electrified me._

_I looked back up to see Annabeth with a nervous look on her face and was biting her lip. That was new... Wise girl. Nervous. Never thought that would happen she was always so sure of herself. My selfcontrol disappearing at the sight of her biting her lip I dove in and kissed her with all of the passion I have and she gladly returned it..._

I snapped back to reality when I heard another moan only this time it was louder. Curiosity won again and I stepped up to the tall ferns that was blocking my view. I brushed several leafs away and took a peak. What I saw both sickens me and appalled me...

**(Warning Slight Lemon. If you don't want to read skip to the author's note)**

**(I promise future lemons will be better since this is not the one of the main lemons at all.)**

Annabeth was french kissing Nico and her perfect and naked body was under Nico's NAKED body. Nico's hands were pinching her nipple and the other was rubbing her clit.

The sight sickened me and hurt me more than anything in my life. I felt as if a arrow has been shot into my achilles spot and is twisting in endless circles there until I died but something kept my eyes glued to the scene.

Nico was thrusting in and out of Annabeth while Annabeth was moaning. Nico whispered something to Annabeth and her eyes widened as a smile crept on her face. She started pounding into her at a devilish pace making Annabeth scream out his name as her orgasm tore through her body.

I tore my eyes away from the scene as tears ran down my face. Things started to crash down.

**Author's note:**

**See YA! Will update within this week if I have time :). Remember I will be forever grateful if you leave reviews and constructive criticism for me. My first fanfic so please don't flame me. I am taking suggestions on what to write next and also taking requests for lemons. Sorry to those lemon haters out there but I hope that you can enjoy the none lemon parts of the story. Anyways taking requests(ideas :P) and review. Forever thankful!**


	3. AN Voting time

Jlover97 : **Thank you :) I try my very best.**

santahohoho:

_"Why not OC instead of using Nico? Some people are fond of him. Besides, it's not his character to betray Percy or have a relationship with Annabeth. _

_Maybe you can try and lengthen every chapter a bit more so it's like 1,000 words minimum each? I know it's hard, because english is my third language too cuz I live somewhere across the Taiwan strait, and you know how asian language differ from english. ahaha, but please do try. _

_Other than those issues, I think everything is alright in this chapter. Keep updating. :)"_

**Thank you for the thorough review! :D Thank you for the suggestions too. I live in Taiwan myself so Chinese is my first language, then Japanese(tiny little bit), then English XD. So I do know how different it is that is exactly why I am struggling with wording this and other grammar things :P. ** Forever Thankful ~ brightening

**Authors note(please read and vote on what changes you want):**

**So taking consideration of the reviews I'll make sure the chapters are at least 1500 words each if the vote passes. Just give me a little bit more time to work on them. So take a look underneath and voice your opinion! I write to try to entertain and please the readers :) I will update within the one day period as soon as I get ten votes. If I don't get enough votes then I just gather up whatever votes I have and continue on with the story.**

_**Do you want to change Nico's role in the story to a better one and replacing the current one with a made-up character? (yes/no)**_

_**Should I focus on Lemons including Percy or should I mix in another couple in the story to add a little more 'spice' in the lemon scenes?(focus on Percy(and Artemis :P) lemons/Include Annabeth's lemons too**__**)**_

_**Do you want longer chapters and slower updates(2-6 days) or Fast short chapters and 1-3 day updates?(Short and fast/long and slower)**_


	4. Realization

**Author's Note: I know I said that I will wait for 10 votes before I continue but they are just sooo slow :P. My fingers are itching to write the next part and percy has some serious feelings to show. XD Btw, if any of you are interested. Since I am a virgin girl I seriously don't know that much about lemons but I can kinda write about the girl POV but if you feel like the Percy's point of view isn't right then Please, please tell me.(I might change lemon to become a little bit more of a lime.) So anyways I decided that Nico won't be playing a bad part in this story just something to drive percy away from camp. Trust me, my fellow happy-ending lovers, I won't ruin anything with Nico or Annabeth with percy its just going to be different. Anyways who cares about my blah-blah-blahing I'll go ahead and write now.**

_rider-84: Thank you for the review I am thankful for voicing your opinion. Actually you voiced my thoughts that I wasn't sure about putting out there but I'll try :)_

_DeathmatchDrunkard: Thank you for your thoughts and I'll watch out for the lemon scene, I can always delete them but oh well. I hope the admins will be okay with it though. I didn't know that it would be strict because I see plenty of lemons in Fanfiction._

_Blackhawks2099: Thank you for your vote. I think I'll do that too_

* * *

Percy's POV

My mind was frozen and I couldn't think of anything except for the pain a sorrow emanating from within my heart and spreading through the veins. I felt numb and my mind was devoured by sadness as I ran toward the stream causing tiny earthquakes under my feet as I sprinted toward the stream.

I could only think of one thing. Water. Water is my home and my comfort and I definitely need both of those right now. Desperate for it actually. Anything to take me away from the mind-numbing sorrow now prowling inside my gutting destroying everything in it's path. I felt a weird feeling coming from my guts up and...

"Blaarghh..." I couldn't finish my thoughts and puked right in front of me. Unable to fully comprehend what happened, I kept sprinting towards the stream.

I saw the comforting turquoise liquid in front of me and I jumped to dive in.

I hit the water with a splash and I laid down and submerge myself underwater waiting for the wounds to disappear. I waited and waited but the pain kept coming. I felt like a black hole is forming inside of my chest and was eating away at my heart, at my very being. I tried to swallow some water so that it could reach it and healing the wound but it was useless.

So I finally let go and cried like a little girl inside of the stream. My tears blending in and flowing off with the water. Washing my sorrows away.

After crying for what I felt was forever, I stopped. The black hole was gone but the sorrow wasn't saying farewell to me just yet. I felt like it will be there forever and I will never be able to face the truth fearing that the black hole will come back and eat away at me again but I knew I had to think it through.

'Think' I managed to get out a strained smile knowing that I only think when I got some serious problems but considering what just happened I guess its normal. I am barely holding on to sanity so why not.

I started to wonder why and how in the world Annabeth could do this to me.

"I hadn't even seen her naked not that I didn't get the chance but I resorted to kissing her every time*! - ARGH! I'm such a dumbass! That's exactly why she left me. No wonder she calls me Seawe*-" I felt burning tears roll down my face. I forced myself to continue and try to find out what's wrong in this thing.

I can't help but remember how Annabeth always did the thinking and understanding for me I could help but let out a few tears and a wail when I reminded myself of Annabeth...

As much as I hate to admit it, it was actually mostly my fault as I remembered all those times when she had tried to do something with me only for me the reject her by giving her a kiss and then moving on. She must have felt so bad I wonder if it is anything close to what I am feeling right now. If not more.

* * *

_Flashback_

I was laying on my bed listening to a random song on my i-pod when I felt a gush of the cool night breeze. I looked right at the window and found it open. Climbing off of the bed I headed towards the window to close it when I bumped into something solid and... invisible?

"Huh? What was that?" I wondered out loud.

I heard a curse and then a giggle as soon as I said that. I was amazingly intelligent and once more made a fool of myself as I muttered, "Well that was scary."

This time Annabeth really couldn't hold it and took off her invisibility cap guffawing in a very unladylike way but still very Annabeth. I stood there frowning and blushing from both confusion and embarrassment not know what to do.

Well Annabeth finally stopped laughing she wheezed, "Your such a stupid Seaweed brain." with a weird smile on her face.

"I can't help it if you are invisible..." I whined

Annabeth fell on the floor and started another laughing fit and I stared at her is confusion thinking, "It either this girl is crazy or I am beyond stupidity". After a moment of consideration I decided that both of them were legitimate.

I snapped out of the trance and realized I was frowning and staring off into nothing as Annabeth stared at me. I blushed again.

"You're such a Seaweed brain. You can be so cute, stupid, and funny all at the same time." Annabeth almost purred. I shuddered. It was sooo not Annabeth but I still managed to reply.

"Those traits are exactly why I am your boyfriend right?" I said with a smirk on my face.

She smiled that weird smile again. Is that supposed to be a seductive smile? If it is I am sure falling for it.

We stood there gazing into each other's eyes. I leaned in without know what I was doing and Annabeth's lip crashed onto mine and kissed me with a passion that scared me. She was fisting my shirt with one hand and pulling my hair with the other. I complied and kissed her with as much passion as I had. I held her waist to keep her closer enjoying the blissful make-out session.

Annabeth reach for my shirt to pull it off I didn't know what she was doing and I don't want to make a rash decision and lose what we have so I didn't let her take my shirt off. I was scared.

I broke off of the kiss while Annabeth looked at me expectantly but I didn't do anything.

"uhh... Do you want some ice cream and we could watch a movie or...?" I mumbled feeling kind of awkward.

Annabeth looked hurt and she was pouting. As much as I wanted to go over and ravish her for that sexy look, I didn't. Once again fear stopped me and I just stood there. Awkward and embarrassed.

Finally, Annabeth sighed, "Sure. Ca... Can I also stay here for the night?" She was on the verge of tears now. I felt heartless but I didn't know what to do.

"Ya. Sure." I grinned heading off to get some ice as I heard Annabeth sigh again.

End of Flashback

* * *

"I'm such a fucking dumbass! No wonder she was hurt. I basically rejected her! ARGH! No wonder I'm called seaweed brain..." I felt tears of guilt and regret roll down my cheeks. " I would do anything just so that I can go back in time and change everything."

But the fates are cruel but they do have plans for some happiness in Percy's life.

* * *

Authors note:

I know if it is a little bit of a stretch but I had to change it a little due to the votes. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but I tried my best. :'( Future chapters will be different and I hope that it will be better. See ya! I update soon.


End file.
